Reencuentros a destiempo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Jun cuenta sus penas a una desconocida. Amores que no llegan a ser y otros que no se pueden conservar. Las personas a veces no sabemos cómo actuar. La soledad pesa duranto mucho tiempo. [Para el concurso "La pareja oficial de Iori" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Ese fic es para el concurso "La pareja oficial de Iori" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

.

**Reencuentros a destiempo**

.

—¿Tienes ganas de escuchar penas? Yo tengo ganas de contarlas.

La camarera me mira. Debe tener veintitantos, cuánto daría yo por volver a esos años. Creo que son los mejores, cuando eres suficientemente adulto para ser libre pero joven para que se justifiquen las locuras. No creo que hubiera hecho las cosas distintas. Qué digo, ¡claro que no habría hecho nada diferente! Pero hay algo gracioso en repetir errores. A mí siempre me gustó.

—Claro, señora. —Cómo odio que me llamen así, me recuerda que por muchas cremas que me eche siempre se notará que he pasado los cuarenta.

—Llámame Jun, ¿quieres?

—Como diga.

—Y no me trates de usted, anda.

—Vale.

Me rellena la copa. Estoy bebiendo un margarita tras otro, me he vuelto adicta. A Shuu no le hacía gracia pero ya no puede seguir incordiándome.

Doy golpes en la barra con las uñas, pintadas de azul claro. Mi hijo me ha dicho que esos colores no son para mí. Otro que me recuerda que empiezo a ser vieja. Qué rabia me da.

—¿Alguna vez has vivido un amor apasionado? De esos que no sabes si es amor pero hay una atracción más fuerte que tú.

—No creo. —Claro que no, tiene pinta de mosquita muerta. Aunque él también parecía inocente a simple vista.

—Pues yo sí. Lo que más me marcó es que fuera una historia de reencuentros, ¿sabes? Pasó como a tres tiempos. En ninguno de ellos duró demasiado pero me llenó como pocas otras cosas. Yo solo pretendía divertirme, vaya si lo hice. Me sentía como si fuera algo malo. No sé, él acababa de dejar de ser un niño y yo ya era mujer. Quizá por eso me resultaba tan excitante.

El joven Iori me viene a la cabeza. No es muy diferente del adulto, solo tenía el pelo más largo y el cuerpo más escuálido. Sus ojos siempre tuvieron esa mirada seria. A veces pienso que fue eso lo que me atrajo. Había estado con chicos de todo tipo: los típicos guaperas idiotas, intelectuales y pringados, nunca le hice ascos a nada. Soy de las que piensa que si no pruebas no puedes saber si te gusta algo. Los sabores exóticos no me asustan, las relaciones moralmente incorrectas tampoco.

Se podría decir que todo empezó cuando le conocí de niño, porque era amigo de mi hermano, pero estoy convencida de que no. Fue en aquella fiesta que hizo Daisuke en su cumpleaños. Iori no tenía edad para beber y por eso no probó ni un trago. Yo hacía tiempo que tenía más de veintiuno, bebí hasta no sostenerme en los tacones y él tuvo que prestarme atención cuando pasé a su lado tambaleándome. Demasiado educado como para dejar a una dama en apuros.

Por mucho que beba, siempre he mantenido la cabeza clara y lo recuerdo todo al día siguiente. Le besé porque tenía ganas. Porque quería gustarle. Porque si alguien tan recto como él se sentía atraído por mí significaría que era irresistible.

—Fue extraño, ¿sabes? Como si hubiera pasado de forma forzada. Como si alguien nos hubiera cogido y obligado a pegarnos. Él se quedó quieto. Qué feo es eso, hasta pensé que no le gustaba mi beso. Me harté y me apreté a él. Y pasó de parecer una estatua a meterme la lengua en la boca. Nunca me habían tocado de esa manera, aunque supongo que era inexperto.

La camarera parece interesada en la historia. Es triste que más que protagonista haya sido testigo de cosas. Es culpa de Iori que no haya funcionado mi matrimonio con Shuu, era muy soso en la cama.

—Lo hicimos en el baño. Grité todo lo que me apeteció, él solo soltaba ruidos roncos. La música estaba alta así que supongo que no nos escucharon. Al día siguiente vino a verme para que habláramos del tema. No le dejé, me desnudé y volví a acostarme con él. Al principio se resistió pero acabó tomando la iniciativa.

Durante un mes tuvimos muchos encuentros furtivos. Todos fueron igual de excitantes. Su cuerpo me recordaba a un simple adolescente pero sus ojos era de un hombre completo, mayor que cualquiera con el que hubiera estado. Cuando me miraba sentía un escalofrío tras otro.

—Después se marchó a la universidad y dejamos claro que solo había sido diversión. Él parecía sentirse avergonzado pero para mí fue la mejor experiencia del mundo.

—¿No sentiste nada por él?

—No. Era pasión. No sé bien cómo llamarlo. Desenfreno, atracción, lujuria. Todas esas palabras que son pecados. Después de eso estuvimos unos años viéndonos poco, solo en alguna reunión de amigos a la que mi hermano me invitaba a veces. Yo solía mirarlo de forma sugerente cuando nadie se daba cuenta, él se aflojaba la corbata o desabrochaba un botón de la camisa.

—¿No se lo contaste a nadie?

—No. Así era más excitante. No sé, un secreto ardiente que compartir solo con desconocidos. Siempre había querido tener uno.

La camarera se apoya en los antebrazos y asiente con la cabeza. Tal vez no me entiende, pero finge bien que sí. Se lleva un chicle a la boca y lo rechazo cuando me ofrece uno. Masca con cuidado, casi parece que no mueve los dientes. Un par de chicos le piden bebidas y se va a atenderlos, después coge un paño y limpia la barra a mi alrededor.

—¿No era una historia de reencuentros? —me pregunta.

—Sí. Solo que se separan con muchos años. En el siguiente él ya era todo un hombre que se acercaba a los treinta, yo ya los había pasado. Estaba prometida y fui a mi ciudad natal para alardear de ello. El anillo tenía un pedrusco enorme y quería que todo el mundo lo viera. Iori pareció felicitarme de corazón, yo no lo hice cuando me enteré de que tenía novia.

En aquella fiesta donde nos acostamos por primera vez, invitaron a muchos amigos de la infancia. Entre ellos estaba María. Una chica dulce, siempre con una sonrisa, muy correcta y responsable. Una belleza latina de piel, pelo y ojos oscuros, que se escondía tras ropa formal y un peinado pasado de moda. Pero hay a quienes les gusta eso, al parecer Iori era uno de ellos.

Miyako me lo contó todo con lujo de detalles, es la reina de los cotilleos, solo tuve que esperar a que bebiera un poco. Cuando Iori y María se conocieron intercambiaron teléfonos, más por educación que otra cosa. Ella lo llamó sin querer bastante tiempo después y la conversación fue tan fluida que empezaron a hablar con regularidad. Tenían intereses comunes, él estudiaba derecho y ella criminología, siempre había algún tema sobre el que conversar. María fue de visita a Japón al acabar la carrera, con la excusa de perfeccionar el japonés, y se besaron casi sin querer.

Yo esa historia ya la conocía, pero no lo que siguió. Nunca me había molestado, hasta ese momento. Mientras Miyako me hablaba al oído, veía la mano de Iori en la de ella, igual que cogía la mía después de que nos acostáramos. Era como una traición, al menos así lo sentí.

—¿Sabes lo que más rabia me da? Que yo los presenté, aunque fuera indirectamente. No se habrían conocido si no hubiera ido a esa fiesta. Le tiré mi bebida a María en el pie y él tuvo que disculparse por mí.

—Pero no querías nada serio con él. Y tú estabas prometida.

—Ya, lo sé. Me pasa lo mismo desde pequeña. No quería algo hasta que alguien más lo cogía y entonces me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba. Si lo recuperaba, me aburría en seguida. Si no me obsesionaba con ello. Todavía no olvido un vestido que dejé en una tienda y otra chica lo compró.

Ella se ríe. Me rellena la copa sin preguntar y yo lo agradezco con un movimiento de cejas. Tiene el pelo corto por la nuca y más largo enmarcando la cara. Me gusta el color, un castaño tan claro que parece rubio, y liso. Mi melena siempre ha sido indomable, Daisuke suele meterse conmigo por eso.

Iori jamás me criticó. A veces apretaba los labios cuando me veía hacer algo incorrecto, pero también ponía ese gesto cuando estábamos en la cama y trataba de contenerse, así que solo conseguía que me lo llevara a rastras a cualquier baño público.

Siempre me he preguntado si ha hecho esas cosas con María. Su amor parecía demasiado de película para algo así de apasionado.

Según Miyako, después de ese beso decidieron dejar de hablar, para no anclarse a una relación a distancia. Bastante tiempo más tarde, unos amigos hablaron con otros de que María se había quedado sin trabajo. Acabó en oídos de Ken y la enchufó para que trabajara con él. Así volvieron a encontrarse Iori y ella y la chispa prendió de nuevo. Todos hablan de la ternura con la que se han mirado siempre, de que él deja de ser tan frío y que se vuelve cariñoso a su lado. Supongo que la dulzura de María consiguió un gran cambio.

—Me dio rabia verlos juntos. Pensar en que se acostaban. No sé, era como si me hubieran quitado un juguete. Y nunca se me ha dado bien ocultar lo que siento. Él se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal cuando le solté un par de contestaciones bordes, se ofreció a llevarme a mi hotel para hablarlo. Pero el muy tonto se metió en la boca del lobo.

—¿Fuiste infiel a tu prometido? ¿Y él a su novia?

—No lo veo como una infidelidad. No nos queríamos. Ni él a mí, ni yo a él. No afectaba a los sentimientos por nuestras parejas. Simplemente nuestros cuerpos se llamaban a gritos.

No dije palabra en el viaje en coche. Solo abrí la boca para pedirle que me acompañara hasta la habitación, porque me daba miedo ir sola. No sé si se imaginó mis intenciones, pero me siguió sin cuestionar nada. Le invité a pasar para darle una copa en agradecimiento y la pedí a recepción. Pagaba Shuu, así que daba igual.

Cuando llegó el vino, me lo tiré adrede en el escote. Le dije que me iba a cambiar y asintió con la cabeza. No pareció sorprendido cuando me desnudé delante de él, diciendo que teníamos confianza, no apartó los ojos de los míos y eso me dio rabia. Me senté sobre sus piernas e hice que se tumbara en la cama. No hizo falta que me esforzara demasiado para que Iori se quitara la ropa.

Lo hicimos durante toda la noche. En la cama, la bañera, la alfombra. No dormimos ni comimos, solo bebimos vino sobre nuestros cuerpos. Fue tan excitante como recordaba.

Por la mañana, él se marchó corriendo y me pidió que no volviera. Decía que sacaba un lado de él que desconocía, que no sabía cómo miraría a María a la cara.

—¿Nunca te has sentido culpable? —me pregunta la camarera.

—No. Nunca. Ni un poco. Mi matrimonio no funcionó, pero no fue por eso. Simplemente hay personas que son compatibles pero no se hacen felices, no se llenan la una a la otra. Aguanté más tiempo por mi hijo, ya es suficientemente mayor como para que no le afecte el divorcio de sus padres.

—¿Y el chico?

—Iori se casó con María. Tuvieron una hija, antes incluso de que yo tuviera al mío. Volvimos a vernos un par de veces, no nos hablábamos directamente, ambos parecíamos estar bien en nuestras vidas. Y así hubiera seguido si no hubiera decidido divorciarme hace unos meses.

La cosa con Shuu no acabó muy bien, ambos queríamos quedarnos con la casa y al final eso hizo que peleásemos por todo. Hablé con mi hermano y me dijo que le pidiera a Iori que llevara el divorcio, me pareció una gran idea.

Tardó días en cogerme el teléfono, creí que era porque me evitaba, resultó que no tenía mi número y no solía coger a desconocidos. Volví a Odaiba y quedamos en una cafetería para hablar de los detalles.

—Cuando nos vimos de nuevo él traía su fachada de abogado, con el gesto más inexpresivo que nunca y arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Yo era igual que siempre, al menos así me sentía hasta que él me dijo que estaba cambiada. Después de algunas reuniones, dejamos claros todos los puntos y me dijo que podíamos ganar. No fue él quien me contó que se había divorciado, me enfadó eso.

En la siguiente reunión le grité que tenía derecho a saberlo. Él solo parpadeó. Volví a gritar, diciendo que quería que lo hiciéramos. Algunas personas se dieron la vuelta para mirarnos, Iori las ignoró. Dejó dinero en la mesa y me llevó a su casa. Lo hicimos en la mesa del comedor. Ya no éramos tan jóvenes, fue menos apasionado y me confundí porque no sabía si sentía algo por él.

En realidad, no le conozco. No puedes conocer a una persona por acostarte con ella cada muchos años. Nunca fuimos amigos, tampoco amantes, solo algo sin nombre. No puedes enamorarte de verdad de alguien que no conoces.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Nos acostamos en su casa. Por primera vez me pregunté si era algo más que físico y me asusté. Dejamos de vernos y de hablar. La última vez que coincidí con él fue en el juicio. Lo ganamos, quise ir a celebrarlo pero él me rechazó.

Le di un fuerte abrazo en el juzgado, otro en la puerta de mi casa. Me apreté a él, le pedí que entrara. Me dijo que ya sabía cómo acababa la historia y que éramos demasiado mayores para seguir con esos juegos. Se largó y llevo desde entonces sin saber nada de él.

No sé si le echo de menos o si solo mi cuerpo lo hace.

—Oye, chica, gracias por escucharme.

Dejo dinero en la mesa, con una buena propina. Me levanto y sonrío a los dos tipos que han estado todo el rato mirándome. Empiezo a hacerme vieja, pero también hay hombres que entran a esa edad, seguro que puedo pescar alguno.

Llego a mi nuevo piso. Está en un buen barrio, vendí mi vieja casa y con el dinero compré esto. Además, mis padres viven cerca de aquí. Mi hijo prefirió quedarse con su padre para no cambiar de ciudad. Al menos eso me dijo.

Veo una sombra en el pasillo. Al encender la luz encuentro a un hombre apoyado en mi puerta. Sus ojos verdes me recorren de arriba abajo y siento un escalofrío.

—Hola, Jun.

—Iori…

Abro la puerta y con un gesto le invito a entrar.

—Ven, pasa. Coge una copa. ¿Te gustan los margaritas? Yo me he vuelto adicta. A Shuu no le gustaba esa costumbre, pero ya no importa.

Se sienta con la espalda muy recta y las manos en el regazo. Aunque pasen años, no me acostumbro a su formalidad. Se remoja los labios en la bebida. Por su cara de haber chupado un limón supongo que no le ha gustado.

—También tengo agua. —No me mira, parece que no me está escuchando—. Del grifo, eso sí. Y leche. Es que llevo más de una semana sin hacer la compra.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no hago la compra? Es aburrido. Empujar un carro y echar cosas dentro. Nunca me ha gustado, aunque en realidad no he ido porque estoy deprimida.

—Me refería a por qué me has llamado, Jun. Decías que era importante.

—Tiene que ver con eso de que estoy deprimida. Si fueras bueno te preocuparías. ¿Por qué has venido? Te he llamado muchísimas veces y nunca has hecho caso.

Suspira y después clava su seria mirada en mí. No puedo contenerme más. Me lanzo a sus brazos y él me aprieta con fuerza. Nos dejamos caer en el sofá y pronto acabo sin ropa. El cuerpo de Iori es igual que siempre, me siento como si volviera a ser joven. La única diferencia son las canas desperdigadas por aquí y allá en su cabeza. Sus dedos siguen firmes y son maestros en dar placer.

Horas más tarde estamos en mi cama. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y nos tapo con la sábana.

—¿Me quieres? —Necesito preguntárselo.

—No, lo siento. Por eso me parece tan mal esto. Pero por alguna razón nunca he podido evitarlo.

—Me rechazaste la última vez. Yo tampoco te quiero así que no pasa nada.

—¿Has querido a alguien alguna vez?

—Muchas. Muchísimas. Estuve enamoradísima de tu amigo Yamato, ¿lo sabías? Tenía una foto de su novia a la que tiraba dardos, como en las películas. He querido a muchas personas.

—Eso es lo mismo que decir que no has querido a nadie de verdad.

—¿Por qué? He estado casada. Tengo un hijo.

—Eso no significa nada —susurra, suspirando—. He llevado suficientes divorcios como para saberlo. Yo sí que he querido. Sigo haciéndolo.

—¿A María?

—Sí.

Me remuevo y apoyo la cabeza en mi mano, para poder mirarle. Tiene los ojos fijos en el techo, o tal vez en una cama lejana y otra persona con la que compartirla. Me pregunto por qué nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para que se enamorara de mí. Aunque no me importa.

—He pasado las últimas semanas yendo a bares distintos y contando mi vida a desconocidos. La mayoría opina que no quería a Shuu si fui capaz de serle infiel.

—Es que es diferente. Acostarme con María era hacer el amor. Contigo es algo físico, muy impulsivo. He venido porque necesitaba saber si sienta algo más, pero no es así.

Me dejo caer contra la almohada y empiezo a llorar. No sé por qué. Puede que me duela que nadie me haya querido nunca a mí de esa manera. Envidio a María. Seguro que ella está durmiendo tranquilamente, con su piel tostada contrastando con unas sábanas claras. Yo solo estoy dejando una mancha negra de rímel en la almohada. Soy una chica que nunca ha sido querida.

—No llores. Lo siento. —¿De qué sirve disculparse? Si se hace daño, da igual que te arrepientas, porque ya lo has hecho.

—No importa. Shuu nunca me quiso así, nadie en realidad. Y yo tampoco. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Quizá no has encontrado al adecuado.

—He pensado en hacerme lesbiana. Así probaría con nuevas personas, nuevas cosas. Ya casi he agotado a los chicos que hay a mi alrededor. Oye, deberías luchar por María.

—No servirá de nada. Me dejó porque siempre he trabajado demasiado, porque se me da mal mostrar lo que siento. Hasta mi hija piensa eso. Y ya no me dará más oportunidades.

—Supongo que querer a alguien no basta.

—Eso parece.

Me limpio el maquillaje corrido con el dorso de la mano. Después abrazo a Iori y él llora contra mi hombro.

No somos más que dos desgraciados. Yo soy una mujer obsesionada con el amor que jamás ha llegado a conocerlo, él es un hombre enamorado que nunca supo cómo conservarlo. El mundo funciona diferente para cada persona y lo que le sobra a algunos le falta a otros, tiene que haber un equilibrio en la balanza.

Bueno, siempre podremos encontrar consuelo en los brazos del otro. Al menos no estaremos tan solos.

.

* * *

No tenía pensado escribir un fic para Iori pero parece que Jun me despierta la imaginación. María creo que podría pegar con él, no sé por qué pero esa imagen me he metido en la cabeza.

Bueno, hasta aquí mi participación en el concurso, espero que disfrutéis leyendo :)


End file.
